


I will Drown You in His Blood

by PeppermintTchaikovsky



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTchaikovsky/pseuds/PeppermintTchaikovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has just destroyed the creature's bride and he must pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will Drown You in His Blood

“Victor, I’m frightened,” Henry whispered as he stared his beloved’s creature in the eye. The room reeked of chemicals and rotting flesh. The corpse of the creature’s soon to be bride lay ripped apart on the table. Henry knew what came next.  
“Do you wish you never asked to follow him?” The creature hissed in Henry’s ear, “Do you wish you let him be alone?”  
“Never,” Henry said.  
In the corner, Victor began to rouse from unconsciousness. His eyes widened when he saw Henry pinned to a wall by his monster. A million deadly thoughts raced through his head.  
“You are awake,” the creature said bluntly.  
“Stay away from him,” Victor growled.  
“So you two can live together and be happy for the rest of your lives while I live alone?” the creature asked.  
“You will not be living alone,” Victor said. The creature wrapped a huge hand around Henry’s throat.  
“You speak too rashly for his good,” the creature said.  
“Victor, it is alright. You had too-” Henry choked as the creature tightened his grip. His feet only barely touched the floor and he could already feel the bruises forming on his neck.  
“I’ll rebuild her,” Victor said, “I was frightened and I panicked. I was acting irrationally. I only know one person who does not panic when put under such pressure.” Victor said as he kept his gaze focused on Henry.  
“No,” Henry gasped as the creature lifted him off the ground. He tried to grab the creature's arm to ease the pain, but it was to no avail.  
“No, you won’t,” The creature said as a sick smile creeped across his face.  
“I can and I will. It is your only hope,” Victor tried to reason.  
“Please Victor, I am not worth that.” Henry choked.  
“You are worth anything in the world. I’d make him a hundred more companions to keep him from hurting you,” Victor cried.  
“Oh, you love him,” The creature cooed, “I could have loved once.”  
“And you will love again if you release him so I can rebuild your bride,” Victor snapped.  
“Show me how,” the creature demanded as he walked closer, pulling Henry by his throat. Victor grabbed the hacksaw he tore the body apart with and started to rearrange the corpse on the table.  
“You see, I have to make a cleaner cut here so I can better stitch together the stomach and intestines that I damaged earlier,” Victor said.  
“I do see,” growled the creature.  
“It may take a few days but after that I will be able to use electricity to successfully reanimate the body and then you may go to South America,” he said.  
“We will,” the creature said softly as he leaned over the dismembered corpse that would be his companion for life.  
“Follow Justine and William, you bastard,” Victor hissed as he swung the hacksaw at the creature’s neck.  
The cut was deep and dark blood gushed down his side and fell on Henry. The creature roared and threw Henry across the room and into a shelf lined with glass beakers as if he had been a ragdoll.  
“You thought you could kill me?” the creature bellowed, “If you kill me, you kill him,”  
“You’re lying,” Victor yelled.  
“Try me,” the creature hissed.  
At once Victor noticed that Henry had not even called out when he was flung into the shelf.  
“Henry?” Victor asked quietly.  
“You said you would do anything to keep him safe,” the creature said.  
“Is he dead,” Victor asked.  
“How can I say?” the creature replied.  
“I will drown you in his blood if he is,” Victor threatened, “There will be no way in the world you will forget him.”  
“I will remember him by his screams.” the creature hissed, “He screamed when you were unconscious, you know.”  
“Liar, Henry is too brave to scream,” Victor growled.  
“Only when he’s in bed with you.” the creature reported.  
“How dare you,” he whispered.  
“He looked so pretty spread out beneath you, it’s a shame you always have you eyes closed,” the creature cooed, “He yelled your name so loud it woke Elizabeth and Justine. Little William almost came knocking at your door to see if everything was alright. Imagine the sight he would have seen,”  
“Stop it,” Victor yelled. His breathing began to quicken.  
“He loved you so and you were so careless with his life. Everything could have been alright and you ruined it because you were selfish and a coward. You are not worthy of his love. You are worthless-” the creature suddenly screamed. Victor moved to see Henry and his pale, bloody hands wrapped around a knife sticking out of the creatures back.  
Henry breathed heavily and when he let go of the knife he was shaking. His eyes seemed to focus of the space just over Victor’s shoulder and he rocked from side to side.  
“You’re not worthless, I promise,” Henry said as he tried to take a step towards Victor but he fell. Victor rushed to his side and held him in his arms.  
“I am sorry,” Victor said over and over.  
“You are forgiven,” Henry whispered  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Because I love you,” Henry said as Victor used his shirt sleeve to wipe blood off his forehead.  
“What happens now?” Victor asked.  
“I do not know, but at least we will be together,” he said.  
Victor smiled sadly at Henry and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. The future may be fraught with danger and uncertainty, it is true, but they can face it, as long as they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
